


Friends

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Multi, On Set, Reader Insert, jealous boyfriend, reader is actor, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Y/N is an actor on the show and best friend her co-worker Misha.Working on the show and having a boyfriend in Seattle, who wants to climb the ladder of political success in his hometown, isn't easy to get together. Especially than, when her boyfriend is jealous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story I write to relaxe myself, so I will post not that frequently.  
> There will be a lot of set-stuff, cons and domestic stuff.  
> I didn't exactly know, where the story leads me, so I will possibly change the tags and rating through the writing process

You were sitting on the stairs of your trailer, you left hand clenched around a mug of coffee, the other hand was flipping through the script on your knees. Today, was a busy day of shooting and you tried to recap the lines. Exceptionally, it was a quite easy scene. No fighting, running or crying. Just a talk with the boys in the Impala.

You closed your eyes for a moment, turning your head into the already warming April sun. The last weeks the weather had been windy and rainy, but since yesterday the sun was shining and you were lunging for the light and the warmth on your face, although the wind was still chilly.

While sunken in thoughts, you didn't realize three man arriving at your spot, chatting silently and pointing to you. They moved closer and not before covering your face with the shadow of their body, you were blinking, seeing the silhouettes of you co-workers, surrounded by rays of sunlight.

You watched them skeptically, ready for any prank you might can imagine. J2M at one spot, smiling brightly with hided hands behind their backs.

“What are you hatching, guys?” You asked, craning your neck to see what they were hiding.

“Y/N, you can't tell me, you didn't know what date we have,” Jared smiled, looking amused.

Your face twisted by brooding about the day. And after a while you were shaking your head. It was april, no birthdays, no holidays, no Easter, no Christmas.

“Come on. I am not good in quizzing.”

Misha was counting in and on three they moved their hands in front of their bodys, holding flowers, chocolate and a bottle of your beloved Canadian Whiskey.

“Congrats, Sunshine,” Jensen smiled broadly, but you still looked confused. “That's nice, but it's not my birthday!”

“She really didn't know,” Misha said in excitement, bracing his arm on Jensen's shoulder casually.

“What do I not know?”

Jared left the row of congratulants, spreading his arms wide and pulled you into a forcefully embrace that the rest of the coffee spille dout of your mug and the script fell down to the ground.

“One year of SPN Family, Y/N. And you are not killed.”

He squeezed you tightly. “Until today. God, Jared you are pressing her like juicing an orange.”

It was Jensen, who pulled Jared back, just to rake an embrace by himself.

“Aw, Congratz for surving one year”; he cuddled you and pressed a kiss on your cheek.

“One year? Really...”; you breathed surprised. You couldn't believe. it was already one year since being part of the crew, of this big awesome family. Time had passed in a flash. You remembered the day you entered the set as a total rookie. It was your first role in a series, which was so established. A guest role for three episodes which was expanded to a regular character.

Jensen released you of his embrace and now it was Misha's turn to hug you tightly. He handle the flowers over to Jensen and than turned to you. “Congratulation, Sweetie,” he smiled, leaning forward and wrapped his arms around you.

“I think, we should celebrate this with some beers and dvd's?” Jensen suggested, handling over the gifts, after Misha had unwrapped himself of you.

“Boys, you are so sweet.”

You dig your face into the bundle of flowers, inhaling the sweet smell.

“But we have to adjourn the party.” You putting the now empty mug behind you on the ground of the trailer and got up.

“Why?” The three said unanimously.

“Because I have to head back home to Seattle this evening. Daniel had some very important guests at home and he wants me to join the meal.”

You gave them an apologatical smile, before climbing up the stairs into the trailer to put the flowers into the water and the gifts on the small table. When you leaving your part-time home, they were still waiting outside. Jensen was leaning with his back against your trailer, taking a sunbath, while Misha was tweeting something to his mishamigos in the world.

“Forbearance is not acquittance Y/N.” Jared smiled at you and you just could role your eyes.

“You get your beer. Don't worry. Friday night and I spend the pizza.”

"That's a deal, I like.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is on his way home and got stuck in a traffic jam

“And cut. Thank God.”

Robert Singer shouted and peeped out behind the camera. You climbed out of the Impala, stretching your muscles. You have thought the scene was easy to shoot. Sitting in the car, reciting the text and going home. But you have been wrong. It took more then two hours. Jared had had a text-lapse and Misha couldn't stop laughing. You have to sit in the back of the Impala between Cas and Crowley, waiting for your sentence to come. Two hours of sitting straight, jammed between a demon's and an angel's tight. “Oh my. I feel like having shot a fight scene,” you murmured, rubbing your sore shoulders.

“You are getting old,” Misha noticed, while pressing his fingers into the point you have rubbed before. You jumped up with a cry, but he hold you back.

“You are tensed,” he stated with a smirk, rubbing in circles over your shoulder. You heard the fabric of the trench coat he was wearing rustling behind you.

“So, lady's and gens.”

Robert came along, holding a bunch of papers in his hands, scratching his beard.

“Y/N your last scene for today. We have changed the plans and you have a day off tomorrow. See you on Friday. Shooting the scene in the forest.” He put the paper in your hand and turned to Misha, who was still standing behind you, poking into your shoulder.

“Alright. So guys, don't make a thing I wouldn't do by myself. Daniel is waiting.”

“Aww, if you have to go now, (Y/N). Mish, my shoulder is hurting as well.”

Jared turned around, showing a spot on his plaid. Misha rolled his eyes in a Cas-like manner and started to rub Jared's shoulder.

“You doing a favor and get exploited within seconds. I am to good for this odd world,” he sighed dramatically.

“We all know that, Mish,” you shouted back, already leaving the set and moving towards your trailer. It was five o clock in the evening and a two and a half hours drive was waiting.

You thought about change dress and taking a shower, but you decided to drive straight back home. Daniel had invited some – as he said - very important guest to a dinner and a small party at your home. Why he did that right in the middle of the week, wasn't really clear? But as a helping and caring girlfriend you had promised him to come and play the charming upcoming wife.

You cross the set and entered your trailer, grabbing your bag with car keys, money and your phone. A small sign on the display showed you missed ten calls. All from Daniel. While leaving the trailer and closing the door, you call Daniel back.

It hadn't even beeped for one time, when you hear the voice of your boyfriend, colored with an eager tone.

“Why did you call back, Y/N? You know the Chandlers and the Mulligans are coming.”

“I was working, honey. You know that my phone is the trailer, when I have scenes to shoot. I am already heading back home,” you smiled into the phone, greeting the security at the exit with a wink and a hand sign.

“So, where are you?”

“Getting to my car. Just finished...”

“Getting to your car?” The voice in the phone was nearly hyperventilating. “You are still at work?”

“Yes. But I will be home at eight. Jumping in the shower, changing cloth and tadaa.”

Yeah, your guest might be already there, but you have a job to do and you couldn't change shooting-plans just for a diner with somebody you didn't even know.

“Tell me, that you are kidding.”

You managed to open your car door and get inside, without letting the phone slip into the mud.

“I am not kidding. Tell them, I have to work and will appear later on and everything will be fine.”

You heard Daniel sigh and the noise was even louder than the sound of your car.

“So, I have to end the call..... driving. Bye baby. See you.” You hang up and threw your phone onto the passengers seat, leaving the parking lot with the feeling it would be a really bad evening.

 

****

 

And it really was. You had been on the road for two hours, when you got into a huge traffic jam. The highway you were driving on, was filled up with cars nose to tail. “Wonderful”, you sighed, grabbing the phone to start the internet. You scrolled through the news and eventually found the reason. An accident had happened and the whole highway was closed to traffic. And you, as the lucky girl you were, had passed the last exit just ten minutes ago. So you were stuck and you really could imagine the face of your boyfriend as you dial his number.

“Y/N” His voice sounded more eager than few hours before.

“Good news and bad news, honey.” You smiled, leaning back in the seat of your car, watching the red stoplights of the cars in front of you.

“Where are you? Our guests are coming in a few minutes,” he snarled slightly and you could hear him walking down the hallway of your house.

“I could already see the skyline of Seattle. That's the good news.” The Spaceneedle was illuminated and it was always a very futuristic look to see that high building in front of the dark sky together with a the other skyscrapers.

“And the bad news?”

“The highways is closed and I am stuck inside a very big traffic jam.”

The voice on the other side of the line fell silent and you online heard a long and deep exhalation.

“I... I just ask you to do me the tiny favor to be at this... so important meeting on time. And now you are telling me, you are stuck?” With every word his voice pitched up getting nearly frantic. “Why didn't you drive a different route or got here early this day. What should I tell my guest now?”

You were slapping your hand on your forehead.

“Tell them the truth. And it isn't that I made this on purpose, planing a big accident just to get too late to the diner. I know about the importance.”

In the back you heard the sound of the doorbell.

“Have to hang on,” and with that the call ended.

For a few seconds you stared on the display unable to classify this situation. Was he really thinking it was your fault?

You tried, pacing down the road, ignoring speed limits and now it was an unhappy coincident, but you couldn't change it. You hadn't any angel wings or the ability to teleport yourself to any place on earth. And you definitely would, if you could. There was nothing more boring than stuck in the car, tired, hungry and with an enormous urge for the toilet.

Your finger was wandering over the display of your mobile phone and you opened the phone book, tipping on Misha's number. While it was dialing you plug the phone into the hands free- device and turned the speaker on.

After a short period of time you heard a rustle, noises and than the familiar voice of your best friend.

“Hey, Y/N. Thought you got a date?”

“Thought the same. Am I disturbing you?” You recognized a lot of noises in the back, someone was laughing and talking.

“Nope. Perfect timing... just finished shooting. Looking like a pig.”

“You are a pig, Mish.”

He chuckled.

“So, why you gonna call? Didn't you have the perfect evening?” You heard a clattering noise, which was probably the door to a trailer.

“Got stuck, surrounded by lots of cars. It's dark, I am hungry and I am so boooored. Come on, Mish. Entertain me.”

He was chuckling again and you could hear him filling water in his tea kettle. His end of the day ritual. Drinking a hot cup of tea.

“Awww. That's bad. If I had my angel mojo I would join you, but... too late. It's depleted for today.... So we just can talk... but you have to shout now, because I take a shower and put you on the tray.”

The sound of rustling fabric filled the speaker and you shook your head speechless, a smile surrounding your mouth.

“Mish... don't tweet that you take me in the shower with you...”

“What, can't hear you”, he shouted back, his voice mixed up with an indefinable sound. The picture of Misha, jumping on one leg, trying to get rid of all the layers of angel-clothing, while holding the phone stuck between his shoulder and his cheek.

“I SAID....DON'T TWEET THAT YOU ARE TAKING ME IN THE SHOWER WITH YOU.”

You shouted, leaning forward nearer to the phone.

Thank God, that the sound of the traffic around you, was loud enough that no one would hear you. They would think you were crazy, crying in your car about tweeting and shower.

“Oh good idea, sweetie. My minions would love that,” he laughed and you weren't sure if you wouldn't find a tweet the next morning.

A door was clapping and shortly after the sound of the shower echoed out of the speaker. This was something just Misha would bring, you thought, while you heard him humming.

“Do they move?” His voice was muffled by water and the door of the shower cabin.

“IF YOU MEAN THE CARS.....NO!”

He felt silent for a moment. The sound of the shower was filling the whole car and made you feel sleepy and increased the need to piddle. You shifted around in your seat, finding a position which was not pressuring your bladder.

“Ahhh... now, I am totally human again,” you heard Misha talking loud and clearly and the sudden sound of his voice made you gasp.

“Now, I am all yours, sweetie.”

“How was the rest of the day?” You asked, still trying to get yourself comfortable on the seat. A camper with a toilet would definitely be the next car to buy, you thought, making a mental note in your notebook.

“Hilarious. This time it was Jen's pants which burst, right in the middle of a fight scene. You got a nice view on a fiery red boxer shorts. Jared get the giggles and we have to wait half an hour before we could finish the scene. And I had to lay in the mud, the whole time.”

“Poor you!” It must have been a sight for the gods. Jensen in ripped pants, Jared laughing until he went red and Misha laying on the ground covered in mud, bitching and moaning about the loss of professionalism.

“Yeah, poor me. A little bit of compassion would be suitable. It is really stressful to work with such jerks.”

He tried to be serious but you knew the nuance of his voice, which always glimpsed of when he was short before bursting out in laughter.

“If you want to get the world domination. you have to handle thing like this, Mish.”

“World domination... how did you know about my plans? Now, I have to kill you.”

You leaned your head back against the head rest of your seat.

“Come and get me... and bring some burgers and a toilet.”

Meanwhile your stomach was growling like a hell hound and if you wouldn't get to a roadhouse soon you would have to try how good you could aim into an empty bottle.

“Did you call, Daniel?”

“Of course I did,” you mentioned, shifting again on your seat. An ambulance car passed the line of waiting cars on the emergency lane with high speed, followed by a police car.

“Aaaaand?”

You were aware of Misha already knowing what Daniel had said to the announcement of you being late.

“Well, he was not really happy about it. It is important for him and his career in the local politic. But I have also a job to do and I am not the reason for that traffic jam I am stuck in.”

Misha had fallen silent on the other side of the phone. You heard him taking a sip of tea. Probably he was sitting at the table of his trailer, the mug of tea in front and the new pages of lines right next to him.

“I think, it needs it's time to work in straight lines,” you said, more to yourself than to Misha.

“Maybe...” You could hear an icy nuance in Misha's voice, just a hint, which always came up, when you were talking about your friend. It was no secret that Misha didn't like Daniel. The few times they met, they treat the other with respect, but they didn't get warm towards the other.

You stared on your display until you heard a hoot of a car and when you look up, you realized that the jam started to give way.

“We are moving,” you smiled into the phone.

“That's good to hear. So... well... you go to dinner and I go into my bed. We start shooting at 6 am. Bye, sweetie and stay safe.”

“Bye...and...thank you.”

 


End file.
